


binnie... are you still awake?

by ethrealeunwoo



Category: ASTRO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, god help me, love it, my first time writing, wow this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethrealeunwoo/pseuds/ethrealeunwoo
Summary: a sleepy eunwoo is cold and moonbin is here to help





	

It had been a long day at work. Hours upon hours have been used to get the boys ready for their latest comeback. It would be no surprise that manager lets Astro out early to get a bit more rest. Overworking them wouldn’t be the best idea. Whenever the boys arrived at the dorms, they all threw their belongings on the floor and went to their rooms while saying goodnight.

~~~~~~

“Binnie… are you still awake?” Moonbin heard rustling from the bunk underneath him. It had been hours after manager Hyung had let them leave early, and he’d figured everyone would have been asleep by now. The moonlight was shining through the curtain windows. The windows in the dorm were small but still large enough to illuminate the room. He studied the shadows that the light was providing before he actually answered.

“Yeah, I’m awake. What’s up.” He started rubbing his eyes. The boy was a bit sleepy, but he decided not to fake it for Eunwoo. They were extremely close, and they had been that way since their trainee days. Being inseparable since the start.

“Can you come down here? I’m feeling cold.” Eunwoo sounds a bit hesitant – not sure if Moonbin heard him. There was a small pause when the older was about to say it again when the other replied with a simple, “Sure.” Eunwoo crinkled his nose a bit – happy with the response.

Moonbin bed creaks as he begins to make his way from the top of the bunk to the bottom. He stops to slightly fix his blankets that were jumbled in a corner. Bin figures he won’t be in his own bed anytime soon so fixing it was the least he could do. He skips a couple of step and stomps onto the ground. He immediately shivers like a puppy. It was freezing cold, and his bare feet were feeling the consequences. As he skips around the floor, Eunwoo laughs a bit and gives him a warm welcome.

Eunwoo opened up his covers to let Moonbin lay with him. He shivers a bit too. It was starting to get cold around the area, and the heaters weren’t working so well in the dorms. The clock was keeping track of time. The constant ticks reminded them that their youth is being measured. The boys always argued whether time was just a concept. They more they discussed it, they more confused they’d be.

They both looked at the bottom of Moonbin’s bunk. Eunwoo had kept some pictures of his family there. Just like any other idol, he missed them dearly. Being an idol wasn’t easy. A few moments passed when Moonbin broke the silence when he asked a question.

“Why did you call me down here?”

Eunwoo was a bit surprised. Moonbin sounded a bit worried. Eunwoo didn’t really ask for anything unless he really needed it, and Moonbin knew this. The bed started to shuffle as the moved to face each other. They could hear each other’s slight breathing, their chests moving in and out in unison.

Eunwoo cracked a small smile. “You’re so silly. I told you that I was cold, and I figured that two people in the same bed would be even warmer. You can leave once I fall asleep if you’d like. Or you could leave right now if you think this is too much…” To his relief, Moonbin replied with, “No, I’m good. Might stay here the whole night.”

“Eunwoo, I have another question.”

“What is it?”

“How long have you liked? And please don’t lie to me. I can read you like a clock.”

Eunwoo was shocked. He raised his arm to scratch his head, thinking about how long he’d actually liked him. After a few short moments of thinking, Eunwoo finally replied with “It was during the filming of ‘To Be Continued.’ Remember the scene whenever we got out of the police station and made up? That’s whenever I realized I liked you. I never wanted to have a fight like that in real life, even though I’d probably let you win to be honest..” Moonbin thought he was dreaming. “That’s the exact time whenever I found out that I liked you too.”

There was a long pause before Moonbin slowly began to lean in. He was somewhat hesitant, not knowing how Eunwoo would react. Moonbin closed his eyes, waited to be pushed away. He wasn’t sure if that’s what Eunwoo wanted, but it was worth giving a shot. Moonbin wasn’t pushed away. The oldest actual pulled him closer. At first, their lips lightly brushed, a feather kiss. Bin pulled away. This was what he dreamed about since their debut, and now he’s finally getting it.

The one to commence again was Eunwoo. He lightly pecked at the other’s lips but with more confidence. Things started to heat up when Eunwoo wrapped his arms around Binnie’s neck and started to kiss him deeply. He was surprised by the roughness of the other’s lips, but he enjoyed the feeling. They were both fighting for dominance, but Eunwoo eventually gave in. Moonbin couldn’t believe it. Sparks were flying, flying, flying. They were two birds in flight. They would pause every once in awhile to catch their breath – both knowing what they were becoming together. Not much time passed as they started to crave each other again.

The both looked beautiful underneath the moonlight. Their silhouettes mixing together as a shadow on the wall. They couldn’t really see each other that well because it was still dark with the moon.

Light touches were being given as they started to explore each other more. Moonbin crawled on top of Eunwoo and started to give light pecks to his neck. Trailing down the other’s neck, moonbin kissed until he reached the older’s collarbone. There he lightly sucked, not wanting to leave marks since the other members and the company would be very suspicious. As Moonbin began to trail down his neck again, Eunwoo was free to run his hands through the younger boy’s hair. He’d give light tugs every now and then. He’d squirm and pulled on Bin’s hair whenever he’d reach a sensitive spot.

“Binnie, please never stop.”

Before it could get any more heated, they heard a knock at the door. Moonbin started to make his way out of the bed when Eunwoo tugged at his arm. “Don’t go. Pretend we’re asleep alright?” Moonbin sighed a bit and said, “Sorry Eunnie. It’s probably one of the members saying that the heater is broken again. I’ll see if I can fix it at least so we won’t freeze to death together.”

The clock ticked four times before Moonbin said, “That’s how far we’ll go tonight,” with a smirk and gave Eunwoo a quick kiss. He looked into his friend’s eyes. Chocolate brown – his favorite.

“Okay,” Eunwoo whispered as Moonbin left the room to see what the other boys needed.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, that's my first fic. so so proud. :') please comment below and give me your thoughts! i also posted this on my tumblr @ethrealeunwoo so don't freak out if you see it there. also writing fluff is weird? i'm all for the sadness in angst, but i guess i really needed this.


End file.
